moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Madi Shinx/Transcript
This article is a transcript of The Madi Shinx Show movie, "The Rise of Madi Shinx". *Opening: The second half of the "The Madi Shinx Show" theme song plays in a small rectangle in the center of the screen. Captions "Happy Face Pictures and DPS Films Present" "In occasion with Madi Shinx" fade on and off on top of this rectangle. At the end of the intro, where Madi jumbles the letters, the logo is changed to "The Rise of Madi Shinx") *(Opening shot, where there is a black screen) *Narrator: Ah, a time of peace in Languid Town. Boom Boom is not doing anything evil or troublesome, and it seems to be an ordinary day. Or so it seems. *(Cut to: we see Madi standing outside) *Madi: Ah, what an awesome sauce day, and I'm going to water my plants. Then to do some more things. *(Madi Shinx is watering her plants) *Madi: Done! Now to hit the ball al the way to the moon! *Deliverboy: Extra! Extra! Explosive found in town hall! Mayor paralyzed with fear! *(Madi takes the newspaper and reads it.) *Madi: Bomb placed in town hall. Mayor Snooki trapped inside--Nicholas!! *(Nicholas immediately runs over to Madi) *Madi: The town hall has a bomb and the mayor is trapped inside! Quick, we need to save him! (Madi hands Deliverboy her scooter) Here, take this! *(Deliverboy rides offscreen and crashes into a bush.) *Deliverboy: Augh! You made me scrape my knee! *Madi: Now we'll really set off! *(cut to: the mayor is shrieking in fear) *Mayor: Help, help, somebody help me! I'm trapped inside. *(Madi and Nicholas run inside the building) *(Madi tries to open the door, but it’s locked. Soon, she sees an axe behind a glass case.) *Madi: Eureka, that’s it! *(Madi breaks the glass and pulls out an axe. She soon axes down the door, and they enter his office. *Mayor: Madi, Nicholas, you came! *Madi: What seems to be the problem, Mayor? *Mayor: Help! There’s a bomb at the very bottom floor of the building and it’s powerful enough to turn this place into dust! Save me! Save me! *Madi: I'll defuse the bomb, while Nick saves you. *(Madi reaches into her pocket and pulls out her transmogrifier gun. Then she sets the dial to "bald eagle" and points the gun at Nicholas. Soon, he morphs into a bald eagle.) *Nicholas: Never fear, mayor! Eagle Nicholas to the rescue! *(Nicholas grabs onto the mayor and flies him out of the town hall. He sets him down just outside the building. Afterwards, Madi points the gun at Nicholas and morphs him back.) *Mayor: Gee, thanks, Nicholas! *Madi: I'm going down. *(Madi hops down the ladder and climbs down in preparation to diffuse the bomb.) *Mayor: Oh, you got guts, Shinx. *(Madi is downstairs to defuse the bomb, when Boom Boom appears.) *Madi: What are you doing down there? *Boom Boom: Uh, uh, uhh... *Madi: Did you place the bomb? *Boom Boom: Well, to be honest, no. No, I actually didn't. I don't know who placed the explosive. I'm here to diffuse the explosive. *Madi: Then you gotta help out! What wire should we cut, red or green? *Boom Boom: Hmm, maybe green. *Madi: Green it is! *(Madi Shinx cuts the green wire. Soon, the building explodes, and Madi and Boom Boom are mortally injured.) *Boom-Boom: Ow... Owww... *Madi: Oh...! *(The mayor is unhappy about his building being destroyed, and looks down to Madi and Boom Boom.) *Mayor: What can you say? It was all worth a sacrifice, I guess. *(We see an ambulance speed down the road) *(cut to: Madi Shinx and Boom Boom in the hospital.) *Madi: W-W-W-What did the doctor say? *Boom Boom: S-S-S-She said that I have a few minutes to live a-a-a-and I can't be saved. *(a doctor comes into the room and comes close to Madi) *Doctor: I'm sorry, Madi, but you can't be saved either. You only have a few minutes to live. *Madi: That's the same thing she said to you, Boom Boom. *Boom Boom: Oh...c-c-c-c-curses... *(Boom Boom tries to snap his fingers, but he passes away.) *Madi: O-O-O-Oh, right, your m-m-m-minutes are u-u-u-u-u-p. *Doctor: You have some visitors who want to visit and say goodbye. *(Bully and Dukasaurus Rex can be heard from outside the door.) *Dukasaurus: You gotta see her. *Bully: She better be actually dying. *(Dukasaurus opens the door to see Madi lying still. They then come in.) *Bully: Aaah! She's dead! Speak to me! *(Bully grabs onto Madi's hand. Madi squeezes his hand.) *Bully: Oh, so you're not dead. *Madi: Y-Y-Y-Y-You do c-c-c-c-are, B-B-B-B-Bully. I-I-I-I-I'm not d-d-d-d-dead, b-b-b-b-but it's g-g-g-g-gonna h-h-h-h-h-h-happen. *Bully: Hey, Shinxy, I'm gonna miss you. *(Lots of Madi Shinx’s friends show up) *Nicholas: No, Madi! Don't go! *Quinn: (crying) Dude! Please don’t go away! *Stinky: Madi, my love. *Mayor: Thank you for saving me, Madi. You were generous. *Madi: Y-Y-Y-Y-You're w-w-w-w-w-w-welcome. E-e-e-e-e-e-everything we've d-d-d-d-done was aw-w-w-we-we... *(Madi Shinx dies) *Mayor: I'm sorry everyone but... Madi is... dead. *Stinky: No... *Five-Forty: No... *Nicholas: No... *Stinky, Five-Forty, and Nicholas: Noooooooooooooooo! *(cut to Madi's funeral) *Mayor: My friends, we are all gathered here today to bid farewell to Madi Shinx...Madi Shinx was a sweet, kind woman who brought brightness to Languid Town. If you have a eulogy you'd like to speak about her, please come forward. *Five Forty: Madi Shinx was the most wonderful person in the whole entire world. She was sweet, kind and generous to everybody in need. Whenever she got suspended, I always had to pick her up. *Stinky: Waaaaaaaaaaah! It's not my fault that Madi died! *Miss Latias: Madi, even though you weren't exactly well-behaved, you brought energy to my class. I'm sure gonna miss that. *Bully: Madi was the best punching bag ever. I'm sure gonna miss her. *Mr. Shinx: Waaaaaaaaaah! My daughter! She's dead! *Mayor: Hup-two-three. (plays Walking on Sunshine on bagpipe) *Stinky: I have always loved her. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Slow-Boy: I...gave...her...milk...and...cookies...every...day. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *(Bully and Dukasaurus Rex hug each other and cry.) *Nicholas: I truly missed you, Madi! Waaaaaaah ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa! Cyber Jungle *Stinky: Mayor, what can bring mi amore back to life? *Mayor: The only way to bring her back to life is the Potion of Life, which is located in Cyber Jungle. The Potion of Life not only brings anyone back to life, it also gives permanent life. *Stinky: Nick, Five-Forty, me and you are gonna go to Cyber Jungle to retrieve the Potion of Life. *Nicholas: Okay. *(At Cyber Jungle) *Stinky: Whoa, this is a big jungle. *(Suddenly, two Monkeys grab Nicholas by the hands.) *Nicholas: Wait, what are you doing? *Stinky: Get him back! *(The monkey throw Nicholas to a tree, and he hangs from a branch.) *Nicholas: Well, this is humiliating. *(The branch breaks, and Nicholas falls into the water.) Shadow Takes Over Languid Town The Potion *Five-Forty: After traveling 100 miles, we've made it! *(Five-Forty grabs the Potion of Life) *(Cut to Madi Shinx's grave) *Mayor: Who wants to bring her back to life? *Nicholas: I do! *(Nicholas runs up to Madi, opens her mouth, and pours it in her mouth. Madi's eyes opened wide.) *Madi Shinx: Why is everyone around me? Did I miss something fun? I feel like I'm born again. *(Madi realizes what has happened) *Madi: Awesome sauce! I'm alive! *Five-Forty: Look! The Potion of Life brought Madi back to life! *(A maniac laugh is heard from afar.) *Madi: Where did that laugh come from? *Nicholas: I don't know. *(A shadow swoops down) *Shadow: I am a shadow! *(the Mayor shows up) *Mayor: You sound so menacing. *Madi: What kind of shadow are you? *(Shadow’s shakes off his dust to reveal the Great Scurvian) *Scurvian: I am the Great Scurvian! *(Everyone gasps.) *Scurvian: I was the one to put the bomb in the Town Hall, and I was the one to kill Madi Shinx! *Madi: Why would you kill me? *Mayor: And cost hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage to my property? *Scurvian: For the record, evil wanted to visit, and I like evil and destruction! *Madi: Okay... not! Absolutely not! *Scurvian: You dare to take yourself out against me? *Madi: I think I will. (looks at Boom Boom's grave.) But perhaps... eureka, that’s it! *(Madi takes the Potion of Life, runs up to Boom Boom's grave, and digs it up.) *Mayor: Oh, goodness! She goes as far as this?! *(Madi takes the Potion of Life, and spills it onto Boom Boom's mouth. Boom Boom's eyes snap open.) *Madi: Boom Boom! I need your help! *Boom Boom: What? *Madi: You have to stop the Great Scurvian! He was the one to kill us! He put the bomb in the Town Hall! *Boom Boom: So that's what caused our death, eh? I'll show him! I'll show him! *Madi: How about we'll show him? *Scurvian: Bring it on! The Big Battle *(They have a big battle.) * One Big Happy Ending *(Cut to: the mayor is speaking out loud) *Mayor: As Scurvian was lost forever, I'd like to say thank you, Madi, for what you have done! Madi Shinx is the town's true hero! *Madi: Yes! Yes! I'm a true hero! Awesome-sauce! *Light Fairy: Yes, yes you were. And in honor, I will present you something special. *(Everlasting Melody begins.) *Light Fairy: My heart sings a melody, an everlasting melody, a tune of love, a song of peace, an anthem that sets me free, just when I think there's no song to sing, I hear a melody that is everlasting, everlasting, melody! *(Everyone joins in) *All: My heart sings a melody, an everlasting melody... *Nicholas: ...a tune of love... *Stinky: ...a song of peace... *Five-Forty: ...an anthem that sets me free. *Madi: Just when I think there's no song to sing... *Boom Boom: ...I hear a melody that is... *Madi and Boom Boom: ...everlasting! *All: Everlasting melody! *Light Fairy: Sing a song ev'ry night and day…….. *All: Everlasting melody. *Light Fairy: A melody that will last always. *All: Everlasting melody. *Light Fairy: I will forever sing my song…. *All: Everlasting melody. *Light Fairy: A melody that lives on and on. *All: Everlasting melody. *Light Fairy: Ah, ah, ah... *All: (in time with the Light Fairy) Just when I think there's no song to sing, I hear a melody that is... *All: ...everlasting! Everlasting melody! *Light Fairy and Mayor: Everlasting melody, everlasting... *Light Fairy: me-e-e-e-e-elody! *Light Fairy: My heart sings a melody, an everlasting melody... (Mayor: My heart sings a melody...) *Nicholas, Stinky, Five-Forty, and Mayor: ...a tune of love, a song of peace, an anthem that sets me free. *Madi Boom Boom, Bully, and Dukasaurus: Just when I think there's no song to sing, I hear a melody that is... *Madi, Boom Boom, Bully, Dukasaurus, and Mayor: Everlasting! *All: Everlasting melody! *(Clapping begins) *Light Fairy: Everlasting melody! *Madi: Everlasting melody! *Boom Boom: Everlasting melody! *Nicholas: Everlasting melody! *Mayor: (In time with the four lines) Everlasting melody! *All: I hear a melody that is everlasting! *All: Everlasting melody! Melody! *(Everlasting Melody ends) *(Slowpoke Boy comes in with milk and cookies.) *Slowpoke Boy: Who...wants...milk...and...cookies? *Madi and Co.: Me, me, meee! *(Slowpoke Boy and Madi Shinx take a bite of cookies when the plate was gone) *Nicholas: Hey! Who stole the cookies?! *(We see Boom Boom with the cookies) *Boom Boom: (laughs, then Madi Shinx snatches plate as Albie Shinx chases him away) *(Mouse, Nicholas, and Madi take a bite of their cookies and laugh. The movie irises out with Madi winking.) *(The credits begin rolling as I Wanna Be Madi Shinx, Eureka!, and Best Day Ever play) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts